In recent years, a circuit that converts a given DC voltage into another DC voltage (also referred to as a DC-DC converter circuit or a DC to DC converter) is used in a variety of electronic devices when a stable power supply voltage is generated from a voltage with large fluctuation or when a plurality of different power supply voltages are needed, for example.
An example of the DC-DC converter circuit is a non-isolated DC-DC converter circuit formed using a coil, a diode, and a transistor, for example (e.g., Patent Document 1). The non-isolated DC-DC converter circuit has advantages of a small circuit area and low production cost.